1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting structure for positioning a transducer head above a disk recording surface and more particularly to a mounting structure that automatically adjusts the azimuth angle of the transducer head of a disk drive relative to the recording disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head mounting structures for disk drives that automatically adjust the azimuth angle of the read/write transducer head relative to the disk recording surface are not known in the prior art. Conventional disk drive technology utilizes head mounting structures that are driven in a radial path across the disk surface. The radial path is usually linear and does not require head azimuth angle adjustment in order for the head to record/retrieve data from conventional concentric or spiral data tracks on a disk recording surface.
The radial head path is also utilized in testing or certifying disk recording surfaces to ensure that the surface can accurately reproduce recorded data. Typically, floppy (flexible) recording disk manufacturers certify disks by loading such into a conventional disk drive and then operating the drive. Such a procedure is time consumming and requires enclosure of the disk in a disk jacket. The certification process is a quality control procedure used by most disk manufacturers to ensure that the disk will function properly when used by the end user. New disk technology requires a fast efficient means by which to certify the disks prior to encapsulating the disk in its protective cover due to the costs involved in manufacturing the disk envelopes. The disk manufacturer must be able to test the disk without the cover if cost efficiencies are to be realized.
Non-disk drive head mounting structures featuring head azimuth angular adjustment are known in the prior art. Such structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Whittle, 4,314,296; Raabe, 4,111,433; Guy, 2,516,565; and Graham 1,438,642. Whittle discusses the use of manual adjustment screws to accomplish head azimuth angle changes in recording tape applications. Raabe, Guy, and Graham all relate to phonographic tone arm stylus mounting structures. Guy describes the use of a pulley system to accomplish stylus azimuth angle changes while Raabe and Graham discuss the use of equal length adjustment arms supported on or incorporated with the tone arm. In Guy and Graham the adjustment arms form a parallelogram configuration with at least one adjustment arm having a pivotably mounted end on the tone arm base and another end pivotably mounted on the stylus mounting structure. The azimuth angle change of the stylus is accomplished by radial movement of the tone arm wherein one of the adjustment arms extends as the other remains stationary or retracts causing the stylus mounting structure to rotate.
One disadvantage of the conventional prior art concerns the inability to automatically adjust head azimuth angles of disk drive transducer heads driven in a non-radial path across a disk recording surface.
Another disadvantage of the conventional prior art concerns the inability to automatically adjust the azimuth angle of multiple parallel transducer disk drive heads relative to a series of concentric data tracks located on a data surface when said heads are driven in a non-radial manner across a disk drive recording surface.
Another disadvantage of the prior art concerns the inability of the conventional disk drive to certify both concentric and spiral data track floppy recording disks without expensive modifications, thereby increasing the cost associated with disk certification.
A further disadvantage of the prior art concerns the inability to quickly and efficiently certify large numbers of non-enclosed disks.